Sesshomaru 'n me
by ShimmerfurluvsSesshomaru
Summary: It starts out with raking leaves... I SUCK AT SUMMARIES! PLEASE READ IT GETS GOOD! SessxOC On Hold until more reviews come in...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi! I'm ShimmerfurluvsSesshomaru, but I prefer Shimmerfur. This is my first fanfic so be nice to me! Oh yes. I am my own OC. Yes, I have copyrighted myself. Deal. XD  
I don't own Inuyasha. But you knew that right? Lemme tell you. Raking leaves ain't fun. But it's even less fun when there's an "All-powerful" inuyoukai lord sitting in a tree, who could slice and dice the leaves to dust in a minute watching you. And criticizing you. And refusing to help you. No matter how many threats, bribes, begging displays, offers of blackmail opportunities you give.

*^.^*

I stood and wiped the sweat off my brow. "You could help me, you know." I said to Sesshomaru in a tone that would get most eaten. The nerve of that bastard! Sitting around in my era, eating my food, and sleeping in my bed. (A/N: I slept on the couch! Do you know what that does to your fur? And get your heads out of the gutter!) What's a 5,000 year old cuman to do? (A/N: 15 ningen years, 300 youkai years.) "This Sesshomaru does not wish to dirty his hands, Shiikaat." Sesshomaru's baritone voice cut through the chilly autumn air. I gotta give it to him. He was sexy. But he was still an asshole. To cover my momentary lapse in judgement I snapped: "How many times have I told you to call me Staja outside of the Feudal Era, you baka? It's dangerous for you to use my warrior name in cuman! And also, that's what gardening gloves are for, Prince Fluffy-Puff!" Sesshomaru scowled at the nickname. "This Sesshomaru's name is Sesshomaru."(A/N: Hail my RANDOMNESS!) "That's what you think!" "What?" "According to the prophecy!" I shrieked, unable to hold it in any longer. Sesshomaru cringed slightly at the volume of my voice, but then his pointed ears perked up. "What prophecy is this?" "Only on Tuesdays!" (A/N: go to an you will find random things to do, including but not limited to answeriing to every question you are asked 'Only on Tuesdays!'.) Sesshomaru, getting more and more visibly pissed off, growled. LOUDLY. I may enjoy harassing Sesshomaru, but I know when to stop. So I, quite intelligently, went, rather meekly, back to raking leaves. That's when I heard the pile of leaves behind me explode and Jaken's extremely annoying voice yell "Rin! NO! DO NOT hug Sesshomaru-sama after jumping in a pile of leaves!"


	2. Chapter 2

No reviews yet. * Disappointment oozes off of body* However, thanks to acid-veins to adding me to alerts!

OK. I'm guessing that a few of you_ ningens_ out there are a bit cloudy on my heritage. I'm going to make this as simple as possible. Which is not simple at all. I'm a cuman catwings. Half cat, with wings when I feel like it, and half human. My mother is a _nekoyoukai_, but am I a _nekohanyou_? Nooo. 'Cuz that's too easy. I'm cuman with a _demonic__side._Who is bent on killing me, taking over my body, and achieving world domination. Thanks, mom. It makes my life so Freakin' difficult, GRRRR! I'm going to stop ranting now and get on with the story. :)

MUST I TELL YOU? REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

"Sesshomaru-SAMA!" Those of us with sensitive hearing visibly cringed at the 8 year old _ningen's_ behavior. Sensing what the girl wanted, I levitated Rin up to the pristine _daiyoukai _sitting in my tree. For my charming use of my telekinesis, I received a death glare from the demon Lord that rivaled my own. Which has been known to actually kill. "Well Sesshy, now that you're covered in leaves anyway, why don't you grab a rake and come down here and rake until your fuzzy little ass-" "GGGGGGRRRRRROOOOWWWLLL." "Fine. Get fat from lack of exercise. See if I care. I don't." This time I received a slightly louder growl. I knew he wouldn't attack me in front of Rin. I also knew she wouldn't let Sesshomaru get me either, that's why I did what I did. Don't ask me why I did what I did, 'cuz I dunno. I kissed him. On the lips.

I probably won't update for a few days, 'cuz I need to reflect on what I just did. One small question. DO ANY OF YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME? Review. It's not a question or a request. It's a demand. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: OK. I'm kinda stuck on why I kissed Sesshomaru. So, therefore, if any of you wonderful people out there have any great ideas, PLEASE help me. I THINK I'M GOING CRAZY!**

**** *^.^*

Sesshomaru's lips were really soft. I started to really lean into the kiss, then remembered I was kissing a DOG. Dogs have worse mouth germs than HUMANS! (A/N: All that crap about dogs having cleaner mouths that humans? Keyword: All that CRAP.) I pulled back and started gagging at the thought of little doggy germs running rampant in my mouth. (A/N: No, there wasn't any tongue!) Sesshomaru, however, stood there like an idiot, (A/N: Which he was.) his mouth slightly open, covered in leaves, eyes as wide as dinner plates, and BLUSHING. Not like a light blush, though. I mean, like, he was RED. Rin broke into giggles, and muttered something like: "Shimmerfur-sama loves Sesshomaru-sama!" and Jaken had passed out long ago. Rin giggled again. Sesshomaru wasn't distinctly breathing so I decided to take my leave, and teleported to my room.

**review, Review, REVIEW! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry all my chapters are short. However, it might help if I GOT SOME REVIEWS! :) Thanks!  
**

*^.^*

I sat in my room, thinking about Sesshomaru. Why did I kiss him? What the Hell was wrong with me? There was a nagging thought of my conscience in the back of my head: _You like_ _him_... The thought of me liking Prince Fluffy-Puff was disgusting. Just... eww. No. _But he's a_ _good kisser..._NOT GOING THERE! _You just don't want to admit it, but you are in love with him!_ I am NOT! Then I thought about it. He was a good kisser, he hadn't objected when I kissed him, so maybe he felt the same way... Wait. WHAT? How exactly did I feel about him? As I sat in my room pondering my screwed-up life, I heard a... PURR? From outside? I looked out the window to see Sesshomaru smiling and... purring. I couldn't believe it. Sesshomaru wasn't trying to come after me and kill me! Did he like me like that? What if he did? No,of course he didn't. I was half cat, he was a dog. I was also half human, a mix of the two things he hated most. He could never... "WHAT THE HELL?" I screeched as I felt something soft curl around my LEG? That _hentai xiao koinu! _I heard a husky (A/N: No pun intended.) growl and realized that maybe kissing Sesshy wasn't the best idea in the world.

**Reviews are quite nice... I'll update soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, anyone out there? Chapter 6 and no REVIEWS! I'm really hurt, guys. Now I can't ensure the good grammar that you have been getting, seeing as I'm typing this on my iPhone. :) Also, this gets slightly lemony. For those of us who don't know, lemon=SEX. Yes, folks, sex.**

***^.^***

**** "Uh, um, uh." was all I could say as I felt Sesshomaru's Mokomoko slide up my leg. Suddenly, streaks of pleasure shot to my core, as the very tip of Mokomoko went down my pants, pulled aside my pair of boyshorts, and rubbed my entrance. "Uuuhhhh!" "You like that, Shimmerfur? 'Cuz there's more where that came from!" Sesshy pulled me close to him abd I ground against his hips. Knock, Knock. "ANASTASIA MOORE, ARE YOU IN THERE? OPEN THIS DOOR!"

**Who should it be, knocking at my door? REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**PEOPLE. I AM USING MY PRECIOUS AND VERY LIMITED CELL DATA TO TYPE THIS FANFIC. AND NO REVIEWS? COME ON PEOPLE. NOT TO MENTION ITS CHRISTMAS. I SHOULD BE SPENDING TIME WITH THEM, BUT I'M TYPING THIS FIC FOR YOU PEOPLE. PLEASE REVIEW. OTHERWISE AN ANGRY SESSHOMARU WILL EAT YOU! Without any further ado, chapter 7 :).**

*****^.^*

"ANASTASIA KATHRYN MOORE!" My mother yelled through the door. "OPEN UP. NOW!" I cringed, and smacked the Mokomoko out of my boyshorts. Opening the door, my mother looked in to see... Sesshomaru... reading a book, sprawled on my bed. "Clean up this mess!" She frowned, slightly ticked off. "Yes, Mother." I replied, glancing at Sesshomaru. "This Sesshomaru shall take his leave, then." He shrank, then floated off in a ball of light. Damn, how many times have I told him not to do that? It creeps me out. My mother closed the door, and walked away.

30 Minutes later...

"Almost done!" I exclaimed, albeit tiredly. Damn dog could've helped. But NO, that's women's work. Suddenly, a ball of blue light floated into the room, and his lordship himself stepped out. His eyes were blood red with turquoise pupils. Uh oh. That's bad. "Ready to finish what what we started?" His eyes were full of lust. Gulp. Before I could blink, he had pressed me up against the wall. I squeaked as his lips met mine, and his tongue invaded my mouth.

*WARNING- LEMON BEGINS*

His hand slipped down to my zipper and tugged it down. Licking his lips, he spoke. "Shimmerfur, I have loved you since I first permitted you to join my group." I paused. He loved me? Seriously? "Oh Sesshomaru, um... well, you see, I think I love you to." Before I could blink, I was on my newly made bed, all clothes on the floor. I shoved my ass into his stomach, hoping cuman mating rituals were similar. Apparently they are, because he grabbed my hips and pounded into me. "Arrg, SESSHOMARU, THAT FEELS SO GOOD!" Suddenly I heard footsteps...

**Should it be my mom or my nosy friends? PM me! And I won the school spelling bee! I'm going to the New York Regionals! Wish me luck and Happy Holidays!**


End file.
